The 69th Annual Hunger Games
by wy479
Summary: I wake up every night of the same dream about the hunger games, Hoping that I don't have to go there myself. Terrified that when I go in, I might not come out. "May the odds be ever in my favour" I guess..
1. 1 The worst day of my life

**Thanks for reading. This is my first hunger games story, Please notify me if i get any facts wrong.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The worst day of my** **life.**

_I was running through town, Laughing with my best friend, Max. Although we shouldn't of been laughing. It was the day of the reaping for the 65th Hunger Games. I then watched from the crowd as he, At the age of 12 was called as tribute for our district, District 6. I remember screaming and crying and pleading with the peacekeepers to take me and to let him go. We were inseparable As the adults liked to call us. But the peacekeepers just wouldn't listen. I was only 9 at the time and of course, They would not let me enter into the games yet. I then remember watching as him and Trinity Leef, Another girl from our district get shot out of the tree by some career tributes. The last thing I ever saw was his bloody face across the tv screen._

I woke up, Panting and crying. I wish they had never pulled his name out of the ball during the reaping. Oh how I miss him. I quickly jumped out of the bed, Listening to my fathers mumbles whilst he got up. I quickly ran to the bathroom and stared at the face looking back at me. I was sweaty (Obviously) I had Blue eyes and Brown Spiky hair. Unlike the normal faces of District 6, Mine was more like District 12. Last year I signed up for Tesserae for my whole family. This year I had done it again because even though my Father did do construction work for the tracks, It couldn't pay for all the family. I splashed water onto my face, Getting me out of my deep thoughts and memories.

"Will, are you walking with me to the reaping today?" I hear my father shouting through the house.

"Probably will." I shouted back to him, My heart still pounding from my dream.

"Oh god, We overslept! We have a hour to be in the town square!" I heard my dads worried voice through the grumbles of the other residents of the house.

I quickly ran into my bedroom, Throwing on my reaping clothes. They looked like an assassin's suit. They were originally my dad's but because we couldn't afford a new one, It turned into a hand me down. After eating breakfast, Dad and I started to walk towards the town square.

"Tell me again why these stupid games are even on?" I asked my father.

"Because, Its basically to show everybody that the Capitol owns us." My father told me. A tear coming from his eye.

"But they don't" I protest back to him, As if a argument will start. He then ignores me, Until I ask another question.

"Why do I wear this on the reaping?" I ask my Dad.

"Because, Its to show others that you aren't to be messed with." He tells me.

We end up making it to the square, Just in time as I watch our mayor, The mentors and our escort, Triston Bloom. Line the stage and sit down. A peacekeeper then taking me and sorting me into the thirteen year old crowd. Their normal, boring speech about the dark days and how everybody bowed down to the capitol when District 13 was bombed. About the past victors of the Hunger Games and why the Hunger Games is still here today. "To stop rebellion in its tracks" as they put it.

"As usual, the girls go first." I hear the escort, Triston Bloom say over the microphones. He dips his hand in and grabs out a piece of paper.

"Trinity Lockheart." He announces.

There is a dead silence in the crowd as the Seventeen year old Trinity gets called out through the crowd. Me and my friends firmly grip each other's hands not wanting it to be ourselves, But not our friends either. I watch Triston smile and go towards the Boy's ball. All I can hear is my heart beating as he pull's the name out of the ball. Boy did he look evil right now.

"Will Everthall." I hear him calling my name out over the crowd of people.

"Give em hell mate" I hear someone behind me say.

It only fully registers that I was called when a peacekeeper drags me up the stairs of the justice building. The mentor, Justin Crimp whispers into my ear to smile as I get up there and stand next to Trinity.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour!" I hear the mayor call out as I smile.

The crowds start to disassemble as I am dragged into the Justice building by peacekeepers into this really nice room. My family crowding into the room five minutes just after I enter.

"Will!" I hear my sister scream through all of them, She sits down and then she hugs me.

"Well.. Will.." I hear my mother sobbing through her tears.

"What she is trying to say is, Here.. Take it as your token." My father says, A silver train pin in his hand.

I take it off him and I pin it to my clothes.

"Heres some sandwiches.." My mother says, Trying to hold back tears. To be strong, For me.

Over the next hour, They basically just tell me that they love me and how much they want me to come back home, Alive. Justin then walks into the room and tells them that they have to leave now, and he then escorts me to the train station with Trinity. He holds up our hands for the crowd of people behind us to roar proudly, Then to brings us into the train. I turn behind myself to watch my family cry as the doors shut, and the train starts to go.

* * *

**Give me your opinions on how you liked that chapter and please R + R! and Favourite and even PM!**


	2. 2 The royal palace

**Sorry for the last chapter if it let anybody down, I did it too fast in my opinion. Also thankyou Cameron for your review! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Royal Palace.**

I looked around the train as it left. I almost felt like crying. Just over a hour ago I was at home, Safe with my family. But now... Everything has changed. My life or.. Whatever is left of it with it too. I looked to my side and I saw Trinity quietly crying into a lovely looking tissue. Next to her was her mentor, who must of decided not to stand up next to Justin, trying to calm her down. I recognised her as Rebecca Yutu, She had won the games just five years ago. I remember it quite easily because everybody died from frostbite that year and she was the last one alive. That makes me wonder when I notice Justin invite me over to a table opposite the crying girl.

"How do you feel?" Justin says in a soothing voice

"Scared, dreadful, you name it I have it." I say back in a dreaded voice

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Someone very naive" Justin says to me in reply

"I guess so.." I say, smirking a little in his attempt to make me happier, if only I could be though, going into that arena means certain death to me.

"In your opinion, what are your chances of winning?" He asks me

"I have a chance now? When did I ever have a chance, Normally its one in twenty four... But with hose careers It'll be like 1 in 100.." I say with a tear streaming down my cheek.

"Don't cry, you will have a chance to win... What are you good at?"

"Well, I guess I'm good at running.. And throwing objects.. A few times I've been called smart." I tell Justin, a glimmer of hope flashing through his hazel eyes.

"Thats it."

"Whats it?"

"By using your strengths, you may as well win." He tells me with a large grin on his face.

He then hands me what appears to be a throwing knife, wait I remember where this is from.

"The fiftieth hunger games" I say aloud.

"Wow you have got a good memory."

"I would because I remember you using this very blade to kill your last opponent in the arena"

Images flash through my head as I remember him throwing the blade at a career from District 2's head. As soon as it hit he fell over, dead and the victory horns sounding. Of course I wasn't alive when it happened, I watched a repeat of it.

"I cannot use this blade" I tell him, attempting to hand it back.

"Throw it" He says, rejecting the offer of the blade.

"Where?"

"Anywhere, although I would like you to throw it at the wall"

I got up and even by this time, Trinity had fineally stopped crying. Instead, she was watching intent to see where the blade goes. As I get ready to throw, I channel all the aggression, fury and fight to survive all into my hand. I then stand back and use it to throw it at the wall that I was facing. I watched as it was spinning through the air towards the wall, I was shocked as I saw it not hit the wall, but smash right through it! I watched in horror through the hole in the wall to what was on the other side. Triston was standing there, talking to the trains conductor as the blade just misses his hair, slicing the front of his blonde hair cleanly off. Then it hit the wall next to him and got caught in it, leaving a giant dint in itself.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Justin almost shouted

I looked to my side and I watched Trinity's face drop in shock.

"I throw tools to my dad whilst he is on his job." I say answering him back with a slight grin on my face.

Just as Justin is about to talk, Triston comes in the room with a really pissed off look on his face.

"Do you realize how long it took me to grow this hair?" He says yelling at me

"Do you?"

"Do you?"

"Umm I don't know?"

"Ten months thats how long!" He says, releasing his full rage.

"And now because of your slicing and dicing trick it will take me another month to grow it all back?"

"Do you have anything to say to me punk?" He yells still, pushing me back a little.

_Wow, I didn't know Capitol residents could be that touchy, especially their hair! I only get one once every year because of how poor our family is. _Just when I was about to apologize, Justin comes to my rescue.

"I'm sure he didn't even mean for it to go through the wall Triston, calm down!" He says, attempting to calm Triston down.

Triston then just mumbles and grumbles and I think I hear him saying something about me but I can't really hear what it is he is saying.

"Wow, he can throw far" I hear Trinity muttering

"Don't mind him, he is touchy" He tells me with a grin on his face as he goes to retrieve the blade.

Once he comes back, we are called for dinner, but once we are there I notice that they must be treated like royalty. Bread rolls, potatoes, ice cream, you name it and it is on the table. During dinner we watch the other tributes for this years hunger games be called up to participate this year. But I'm too tired to care. I think I will ask Justin to watch it again with me tomorrow. They always do repeats on television.

"Hey Justin" I say after dinner, my stomach being too full to eat anymore.

"Yes?" He says.

"Can you please show me to my room please?" I ask him, being very tired after the days events.

"Sure." He replies with a friendly can do grin across his face.

Over the next thirty minutes, he shows me where my bedroom is, as well as all the compartments in it, including a shower. When he leaves I say a friendly good night and I fall onto my bed, sleep pulling me into its grasp. The last thought I have before I goto sleep is_ Wow, this is like a royal palace. Is this what they do, comfort them into their awaited deaths in the cursed hunger games arena?_

* * *

**_Thankyou for reading this far. Please R+R and F+F. Pm me or tell me in a review if ive made a mistake or if there is something I can improve upon, I love to hear my readers opinions! Also I don't mind constructive criticism if you have any, If you do any of those I might even mention you in the next chapter like I did with Cameron._**

**_Until the next time, cya!_**


	3. 3 Les stylistes

**Thankyou to those who have read, Although I would appreciate if more of you would R+R and F+F or maybe even a pm. But of course it has only been two days since the upload of the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Les stylistes.**

_There I was, running in a forest, Seeing Max, Trinity Leef, Justin and even my Mum. But something wasn't right here. Blood started appearing on their legs and drenching their shirts. Only then did I notice knives in them at the places where blood was, I screamed in horror as my friends and family were bleeding to death in front of me. It horrified me evern more that they were coming to get me. Weapons in their hands, wanting blood to quench their thirst. I their victim, their prey and their food. Last thing I remember before them hitting me to death is, My friends are now mutts. And now I belong with them._

I then waking up with people putting restraints on my hands, myself screaming as I wake up. I'd then kick a docter in the face. I'd notice Justin in the corner of the room looking worried. I'd look in horror as the same doctor I had kicked in the face was holding a needle towards my arm.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I yell at him as I kick him in the face once again.

"I fucking hate needles" I yell out loud.

"Are you okay?" Justin tells me, through the doctors yells and shouts.

"Why wouldn't I fucking be?! Now can someone get these stupid restraints off me and get that needle away!" I shout at him.

"And, why the fuck am I restrained anyways?"

"You kind of started screaming in your sleep, so I called the doctor in and he told me to restrain you."

"Why the fuck would you do that, are you fucking psychotic?" I yell at him

Clear offense registers on his face as I tell him he is psychotic.

"We didn't want you to hurt yourself, or someone else.. Apparently the gamemakers have had somebody do that in the past. Then they turned psychotic and they had to kill him, I didn't want them to have to do that to you, so I tried helping." Justin tells me as they start undoing my restraints and leaving my compartment.

Justin then helps me up and brings me to the place on the train were we had dinner last night, only this time it had breakfest themed things. With Justin, I'd sat down opposite Trinity and her mentor, Rebecca Yutu.

"Lets eat!" Justin says, eyeing down a slice of mud cake.

During breakfest we just made small talk, everybody staying away from the topic of me screaming in my sleep. During so, Triston came in with a smile and a tv remote.

"Everybody, be quiet! They are showing a replay of the reapings!" He said eager as District 1 appeared on the screen as he pressed a button.

As usual, the mentors and the mayor sat down leaving the job to the escort. I watched eagerly as she put her hand in he ball and out came a name. Of course, the girls going first.

"Gianna Lemb!" She shouted through the crowd as a 17 year old Gianna walks upto the stage, showing off her muscles.

She then reaches into the boy's ball and grabs out a name.

"Harry Peterson!" She shouts out through the crowd, A horrified 12 year old Harry starts to make his way to the steps as someone shouts through the crowd.

"I volunteer as tribute for he District 1 males!" A seventeen year old boy shouts through the crowd as he gets up the steps.

"And what is your name?" The escort asks.

"Jake Peterson, his older brother." He says, like the girl flexing his muscles.

I quickly grab a cup of water and I throw it at the television, scared of who will appear next. Once I do so, the tv fizzles and sparks thrn turns off. Obviously broken. With i being broken, Triston grumbles out the room angrily and Justin has a confused look on his face.

"We are so screwed." Trinity and I say at the same time.

"Don't say that." Justin said

"We can't help it, because its true. District 6 will have no winners this year. We will die in that arena wether you like it or you don't because there is nothing you can do." I whined to Justin

"If you do get proper training, you will get there!" Justin says attempting to cheer me up.

"Its not possible Justin! You have like a week to transform us from people who are scared of nearly everything to killing machines! Its just not possible." I screamed at him and wih hat I stormed into my compartment locking the door behind me.

Collapsing into my pillow, over the next hour I heard about twenty knocks on my door. Obviously Justin trying to cheer me up. Deciding that I should get something for lunch I got up. Once back at the table I ate a beef pie before Justin comes in and orders me to do something.

"Change your clothes Will." He tells me.

"Why?" I asked him with a questioning tone in my voice.

"We are arriving in the Capitol in five minutes. I need you to win sponsers atleast so you can have a small chance of winning"

"But I don't have a chance." I tell him, my voice going a little low.

"Please just do it for me.. You will need to take those clothes off one time or another. And you know it." He says this whilst putting his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

Deciding what he is saying is true, whilst trying to avoid a fight at the same time. I'd then make my way to my compartment and then I'd open my drawers. Expecting to see dumb horribly bland clothes I sighed, but what I saw was not the case. I quickly threw my reaping clothes onto my bed and I'd then throw on a black t shirt with a black jacket which had the hunger games logo on it. It was a HG with a circle on it. _Another thing that tells you that the capitol owns you._ I think with a sigh escaping my mouth. I'd then throw on black jeans and underwear, completing my full black outfit. I'd then throw on black with white laces. Looking back at my reaping outfit, I notice a silver gleam coming from it. My train pin! I had completely forgotten about it. I quickly got it off my reaping outfit and I pinned it onto my jacket. I'd then sip my jacket and I'd walk back to the dining compartment. There was, Triston, Justin, Trinity and Rebecca. Triston quickly pulls me and Trinity together to watch out the window. Capitol residents are literally everywhere! Screaming and applauding at us. Wow it was amazing. Me and Trinit smiling and waving at the residents of the Capitol.

"Keep up what your doing until we reach the tunnel." Triston says through his grinning teeth.

Me and Trinity kept this up for about another ten minutes before we entered a dark tunnel. By that time, the train started to stop and my face started to hurt from all the smiling. Peacekeepers then coming into the train and dragging me out. Before they take me out of the train I shout something to Justin.

"If I die in these games please give my reaping outfit to my parents."

"Don't worry about that now, whatever you do don't aggrovate your stylist. Let them do their thing!" He shouts back to me through the crowd of peacekeepers.

Im then thrown into a room with glass walls. The floor ir covered in black and white checkers.

"Get up!" I hear someone say.

I then do so, coming face to face with another person.

"Hello, I am Tigris, your stylist." She says, the whiskers on her face twitching a little.

* * *

**Yes, Tigris from the Mockingjay book is Will's stylist. Sorry if the chapter confused anyone. I just wrote it as I went along. Also, I just got a notification that a guest reviewed. Thankyou guest for your review, I appreciate it. Also I have now done a book cover for this. Lile evey other chapter please R+R and F+F or even a pm wouldnt hurt. Also lile the last chapter if you do any of that I will mention you in the next chapter. Also, until next time you read and I thank you for doing so, cya!**


	4. 4 Le Salon

**I wish people would give reviews. It would make me motivated to write this story. Also the SOTY is still open, it will be till I have filled a majority of the spaces. There is no limit on the amount you send, but I would suggest to keep it fair to others make the maximum about a 4. Well, sorry for my jibber jabbering lets just get onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Le Salon.**

"Now, boy look up at me, have they given me at least something to work with this year?" She said, pushing my head up.

She seemed to be studying me for a bit before clapping her hands twice in a fast motion next to her head.

"Prep team, Zulia, Burniqus and Forn you know what to do."

She quickly went out and three people who I assumed were my prep team for the year entered the room.

"Hello I am Zulia." Zulia said with her capitol accent strong in her voice and her blue fringe in the way of her eye.

"I am Burniqus" A man said, like Zulia he had a fringe but instead it was maroon.

"And I'm Forn" Another man said, he seemed a little different from the two, but he only thing I could make out different was a green fringe.

"So today, please don't be a pain.. We are just the prep team. The main problem out of the four of us is Tigris, Last year she wanted to give the last victor.. Cat ears." Forn whispered into my ear as if someone was listening, with Zulia and Burniqus nodding in the backround.

"Thats.. Horrid."

"I know, so out of fashion.. So why don't we begin?" He said.

"Okay, but please no cat ears." I said, with a hint of a joke in my voice.

"Take off your clothes for us please." Zulia asked.

"Wait, What?" I asked her.

"We need to have a look at your body to have a good impression on what we are.. Dealing with."

Remembering what Justin said, I took off my clothes and I watched as they watched me down as if they had a magnifying glass on one of those old detective shows before the capitol and the wars. They played it one time on television actually. After what seemed like a long time, they brought out scissors and tweezers, Mainly working on my small amount of armpit hairs and arm hairs. Besides that they didn't really touch me at all.

"Tigris, he is ready." Burniqus said, addressing the tiger like person.

There she was, strutting into the salon. Within two seconds she looked at me up and down and she told me to grab a towel, with no objections, I did so and she quickly begun to work on my hair, I quickly developed a fringe like my prep team.

"We are now finished, you can get on your clothes and then you can go out into the hallway whilst we wait for your partner. Once her team has done, we will begin with your outfits." Tigris said, with a purr in her voice.

Wanting to be in my clothes badly, I quickly threw them on. I went into the hallway and I looked around. It was basically glass mirrors making a wall, checkered floors and a boy in a seat. He looked older than me, older enough to be nearly out of the game's reaping.

"Hi." He said, my back shivering due to the tone in his voice.

"Um, hi." I said back.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Glow Jennings." He said, as if not wanting to talk anymore.

I sat next to Glow, wanting to talk more but he obviously either doesn't like me, hes depressed or its just the fact that he is in the hunger games. I still want to make conversation when his stylist calls him in. To my horror, who walks out next is Jake Peterson, the District 1 male.

"Hello!" He said, gripping my hand that tightly that I think I heard it crack. We shook hands.

"Whats your name?" He asks me.

"Will Everthall" I tell him, gripping my hand in pain after the firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Will, I'm Jake"

Over the next ten minutes we talked on and off until one thing he said caught my attention.

"What district do you think will have a chance?"

"In my opinion Will, District 6, 11 and 12 won't have a single chance."

"And what makes you think that?" I ask him, anger rising in me

"11 and 12 haven't won in years." He tells me.

"And I laughed when I saw that Trinity girl hop up onto the stage in district 6, she looked like she was about to cry."

"Did you see the men?" I asked him

"No, I turned off the tv because I knew they had no chance, even with a man they always cry from district 6."

_Is this how we are labelled to other districts? The criers? I resisted the urge to use one clean sweep of his face to break his nose off._

"I wish I had of though, I would of laughed even harder at their boy crying." He laughed even furthur, obviously imagining it.

I was lucky I was called back into my room, a couple of more seconds of that guy and I would've gone nuts.

They then put me and Trinity together. Although she was older, she was around the same height as me.

"Perfect!" They all said.

"Shut your eyes." They told the both of us and we did so.

I could hear my clothes being taken off, this is obviously their way of putting on my chariot clothes for every year. I bet they do this to surprise the tributes. I heard them taking off my shoes and putting new ones on. These felt more comfortable.

"Open your eyes!" I heard Tigris say, putting on final touches of makeup.

And when I did, I didn't believe what I saw.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 4! Sorry for he longer wait than normal. Glow Jennings is CheesyGazebo's SYOT. I wonder if he will be any good at the games..**

**SYOT is still open so please send me some, I have only had one person send me theirs. Anyways as normal F+F and R+R. Thanks for reading!**


	5. 5 The Chariot

** Well this chapter picks up from the last, were Will is like: OMG my costume! Thanks to TGPH who submitted two SYOT's. I really appreciate it. Also, I had a look around because designing District 6's costume was hard. I mean their district is transportation. I couldnt stick car bits and bobs on the costume could I? Please enjoy. I reckon you'll find the costume surprising. Also when you SYOT I personally notify you of upcoming previews in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Chariots.**

"Oh my god Tigris thank you!" I said, hugging the cat-like person.

She seemed to purr at my acknowledgement and thanks of her. I just smiled whilst we hugged. I looked next to myself and Trinity seemed to be doing the same with her stylist.

We were dressed in bright orange and yellow clothes, like a tree or their leaves yellow fabric would over lap orange and orange would to yellow. When I spun around the fabrics spun with me, I looked like a giant spinning spiky ball.

"We arent finished yet." Forn tells me.

"What do you need to do?" I ask him.

"We need to dye your hair to match your clothes." He tells me.

They whisk me behind a curtain and then they put my head in a sink, they then dye every single strand of my hair yellow or orange. When they were done and my hair was dried, they combed my hair back the way it was before they dyed it. I looked at myself in the mirror and I kind of looked like a...

"Sun." Trinity said, cutting into my thoughts.

"Yeah we look like two suns, but why?" I ask Forn.

"Because without sun we wouldn't have light. We wouldn't be able to have transportation because nobody would be able to work in the dark. We wouldn't have a sense of direction, headlights or even lights on the insides of a train! So thats why." He tells me.

They then push me out of the salon, into what I assumed were stables. Once in there I saw amazing costumes, but one caught my eye. It was a man, about eighteen with what appeared to be their sister. She looked about fifteen. She was dressed in a mermaid's costume and he, in a sailor's costume with a trident. I saw people around his chariot modifying it. People were doing the same to mine too, under gate 6. I then approached the sailor.

"Hello." I said to the two.

"Hello, my name is Noelani Markham and this is my sister Aerwyna." He told me, I shook both of their hands.

"What district are you from?" He asked me.

"6, what about you?"

"4." He tells me.

We talked for a bit, a few times I noticed his sister listening in. But when I looked at her she quickly looked away.

"Look out for Harry Peterson." I say in a low voice to the man, hoping that only he hears me.

"Who?" He says.

"The boy from District 1." I say, pointing to him.

"Okay I will, thanks for the heads up." He tells me.

A trumpet is then blown and everyone then gets into their chariots. Now knowing what will happen next, me and Trinity hold hands. The chariots then start going and me and Trinity smile and wave hands. The crowds are screaming and shouting aswell as applauding at us. They then start throwing roses at our chariot and District 4's. I then look up at a tv screen and I see the camera being pointed straight at our chariot. Thats why everybody's applauding. Our chariot looks like its on fire!

The chariots then circle the arena and then they stop, President Enow is then seen and he talks about the dark days and why the huger games were created. He then tells a few stories about the tributes here today and then he says one final thing.

"And may the odds be ever in this year's tributes favor's!" He shouts through the crowd as they applaud. Their applause is that loud that it is almost deafening!

The chariot's then starting up again as we are lead away from the loudness of the arena, to twelve cars. We all then get out of the chariots and into the cars. Inside I find Justin, Rhiannon and Triston telling us how much of a great job we did.

The cars seem to be driving for only five mintes when they stop. We all get out and I have a look at the training centre infront of me. Its about twelve stories high. Once inside, there are peacekeepers everywhere.

"We have got to deal with something, Triston will escort you to the rooms and we should join you for dinner." Justin says, Rhiannon and him rhen walking off somewhere as Triston escorts us to a elevator. He then presses the number 6 and we are whizzed up to our level.

"This is your level, you will sleep here, discuss strategies and eat here. Its baeically your house before the game starts." He tells us.

"You may not leave unless you have permission to. Is that clear?" He asks both of us, we both nod.

He then escorts us to a dining room table and he tells us to sit down. Whilst we do so, people in red suits with red hair comes and gives us food.

"Thankyou." I say as the male walks off.

"Wow they are rude." I say to Triston.

"Oh no they can't speak Will. They are avoxes, people who have commited a crime against the capitol and are now paying the price." He says.

"Whats the price?" I ask him, eating some ice cream.

"They are eternal servants. They have had their tounges cut off so they can't object." He tells me, I then almost vomiting up ice cream.

Justin and Rhiannon then joining us at the table. Smiles on their faces.

"Whats up?" I ask Justin.

"You two did a really good job. We have even secured you sponsers!" He tells me, excitement in his voice.

Everybody then excitedly talks, we do so for another hour before I decide to goto bed. I take off my chariot costume and I slip on my boxers. I then jump into bed, snuggling down into its depths. Waiting for sleep to take me alive into its grasp.

* * *

**Thanks again to TGPH for submitting their syot. I really appreciate it. They were the two people from District 4 Will met. Anyways as normal, R+R and F+F please, its appreciated. Even a pm wouldn't hurt.**


	6. 6 The Reaping Of The Children

**I am really dissapointed. I only got 3 tributes. Ohwell.. SYOT is now closed. Thanks to the people who submitted, but I have to do this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The reaping of the children.**

"Wake up, its a big big day!" Triston opened the door and told me.

Last night (Thank god) I didn't have any dreams for once. I was happy for that. Maybe it had something to do with me sleeping in a comfortable bed for once. I got up and I went into my bathroom. I took off my pyjamas and I went into the shower. I pushed a button and nice warm water rained down upon me. We have hot water in 6, but you have no control over how hot it becomes. You can pretty much only be in there for ten seconds before it turns you into a steamed dim sim.

"Will?" I hear Justin shout.

"I'm coming, I'm just in the shower thats all." I tell my mentor.

I quickly jump out, dry myself and I throw on the exact same clothes from on the train. Only these ones were fresh. I quickly went into the dining room and I ate some breakfest. I noticed the TV was on and in he corner it said, District 2.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the 69th Annual Hunger Games District 2 Reaping!" The escort said, obviously attempting to hype up the crowd.

"Now lets try the girls." The escort dipped her hand into the bowl.

"Zoe Gleam." The escort said as a twelve year old made her way through thr crowd.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A girl said as she made her way through the crowd, I think shes about fifteen.

"And whats your name darling?" The escort said.

"Samantha Wool." She said.

"Great we have a volunteer, now for the boys."

"Glow Jennings!" The woman shouted through the crowd as a 17 year old muscular built Glow made his way through the crowd.

"Anything you two would like to say?" The escort asked.

It seemed to blur out what the girl said over the speakers. Peacekeepers hurried to the stage and dragged them off. I then grabbed the remote off of Justin's hand and I fastforwarded it to District 4.

"Welcome to the 69th Annual Hunger Games, District 4!" The escort said, her green seaweed like hair moving ever so slightly in the wind.

"Okay, as always girls go first." She said, with a get me out of here look on her face.

"Mckenzie Donald." She said, Mckenzie didn't even have it register before someone's hand quickly pops up.

"I volunteer as tribute." A girl said, it was Aerwyna.

"And what is your name?" The escort said.

"Aerwyna Markham." The girl said. Her white tied up blouse attracting some wolf whistles from the crowd. Her turquoise eyes nearly matching the lake besides the Justice Building.

"Okay, now for the men." The escort said.

"Thomas -" She got cut off midway.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A blonde haired male said, his green eyes like leaves off trees and his muscular built body sending some wimon looking. Even the escort looked like she wanted a piece.

"And whats your name?" She asked a little seductively.

"Noelani Markham. Brother of her." He said, his eyes quickly darting to Aerwyna.

"Ooh.. Brother vs Sister!" The escort said.

"Anyway, may the odds be ever in your favor!" She said, as she sent the two off the stage.

I then fast forwarded it. I watched my idiotic self being dragged up the stage because i'm virtually like a statue._ How idiotic I look.. Wait.. That gives me an idea._

"Hey Justin, I've got an idea." I whispered into his ear.

"That might actually work!" He whispers back to me as I tell him it and me and him leave the room.

"So, what's the full plan?" He tells me, as I didn't tell him my full idea.

"I act weak, thats the thing. The other districts aren't planning anything against me. Only each other. I was talking to one of the careers yesterday. He himself said that he thinks District 6 is a joke. He thought we were too weak to even compete. Well, I've got something to show him. I'm not something to be messed with. I'm not weak, I will win these stupid games whether they like it or not." I say, determination finally reaching its hand.

I bring my hand back, see a punching bag and I make a large dint in the leather as it flies up and hits the roof. It then snaps off the rope holding it and it then fell to the ground right next to me. I was shocked. Was this the true determination inside of me to win?_ No, I can't become a monster.. I can't kill._ But you have to, unless you want to be killed yourself. A voice in my head keeps telling me as I face Justin with a shocked face in front of me.

"I'm guessing you want to train? I can't wait to punch a few faces in that arena." I say, my teeth grinning.

"Um.. yeah.. I guess so... I mean, what's come through you all the sudden? Two days ago I bet you were waiting to die in that arena. Now.. Now you have given me something to work with."

He then hands me a bow and arrow. He sets up targets all over the walls. I quickly load the arrow into the quiver and I pull it back. I let it go and I miss the middle of the target by about two centimetres. I curse at myself and I try again. This time its too powerful and it rips the middle of the target. Justin pulls away the target and he appears to be shocked about what's happened at the wall.

"What?" I ask him.

"Come and see for yourself." He tells me.

I go over to the wall and I am shocked at what I see. I have made a large dint in the wall behind it. My determination quickly flushing out of my body as I fully regain control of my normal personality.

"Do they.. do something to people who damage their property?" I tell him, remembering something Max and I did to a Capitol man's car one time. My body shuddering as I remember his response.

"No, they actually want the tributes to do it. More fight and determination mean more drama to them." He tells me.

For the rest of the day, I continue training. By the end of it, I am completely wiped out. I meet everybody at the dinner table and we discuss what has happened over the day's events. Everybody is shocked at the fact that I, the easily timid boy, nearly made a hole in a wall. I can hear their cutlery dropping as they quickly start to pick it up and they encourage me.

After dinner, I have a shower and I wash all the sweat from my body. I put on boxers and I snuggle deep down into my bed like the night before. Nice and warm.. Safe.. for the moment.

* * *

**Thanks to TGPH and Goldenheartz11 for Reviewing! So once again R+R and F+F and once again, the SYOT competition is closed, so don't send me anymore.**


	7. 7 Learning new things

**Thanks for all the nice and positive reviews. It tells me that I'm going the right way with this story. I haven't decided how long it'll go yet. I don't even know if it'll have a sequel. But I'll keep you guys posted on whats going on. Wouldn't want you being disappointed in me and this story would I? God these author notes go on forever, so let's just get back to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Learning new things.**

_Walking, just walking. Here I am walking for miles. My destination: unknown. The sun is making me feel like im in a really hot oven. My skin is feeling like its being roasted. I try to move my mouth, to moisten by tounge and my mouth. Bad luck, all I can feel is dry skin. My lips then cracking from the lack of moisture. Falling down from dehydration, I start trying to crawl up the mountain of sand. Loosing my grip, I nearly slip and fall. Then I smell what I am looking for.. Salt. Normally in deserts there wouldnt be salt, but salt means water. A spring or a pond. Exactly what I'm looking for. I almost get up and jump for joy, but I dont want to fall. So I get up and I start running. There, it is. The spring! I quickly run ti it and I gulp up as much water as I can. Then I feel something pierce my shoulder. All I can feel is the agony in my arm. I look at my shoulder and see the tip of a spear coming out. Blood is everywhere, drenching my clothes. I turn around only to see Harry grinning, his teeth bloody and his hand about to send a knife into my neck. As soon as the blade enters my skin, I feel like im on fire._

"Wake up for training!" Triston says, leaving my room with a thud of the sliding door. I wake up, supressing a very needed scream.

I put my normal clothes on, along with my pin that was somehow lying on the foot of y bed. Like normal, I head to the dining room to eat some breakfest. I choose to eat some rice bubbles and then I head off with Justin for training.

Once we are there, he sits me down on a sofa and we start to talk.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask him

"Training and then we need to take you to do a photo shoot." He says.

"A photo shoot, why?" I ask him.

"Because, you know how in the arena peoples photos are displayed when they die? Or when someone wins, their photo is displayed on the stage with the word VICTOR under it?" He says.

"Yeah?"

"Thats why." He says

"Please dont tell me the stylists will be clothing me with makeup for this?" I say.

"Only the makeup part, they let the tributes choose the clothes as a death wish sort of thing."

"Oh great." I say sarcastically

"It isnt so bad actually. Your stylist in y year kept fighting with them on wether or wether not to put cat whiskers on me." He said, grinning.

"I guess choosing is better than cat whiskers." I say

"Anyways, lets start training." He says.

We both get up, he then grabs off the wall what seems to be the grip of a knife, without the blade itself.

"We will be practicing close combat today, okay?" He says.

"Okay."

"How this will work is, I will be pretending to fight you with a knife. Whereas you, have nothing. Everytime we tap one another, I will tell you to stop and I will tell you how much harm I, or you have done. Got it?" He asks.

"I think so." I say.. Half unknowing.

"Okay great lets start."

We then walk to opposite ends of the room, then we run at eachother. Triston then quickly tapping the grip at my head. We both stop.

"Youd be dead. Comeon Will, I'm like thirty and you should be faster than me." He says.

This time, we do the same thing, this time he gets me in the hip. We end up doing this another twenty times. Each one he won. Each time, rage filling me.

"Come on Will, I'm not trying." He says, smirking. A smartass look on his face. A memory quickly registers in my head of Harry talking about District 6. I then quickly lose my mind. Anger cometely overriding my senses.

"Comeon, one more time." He says, the look still being on his face.

This time, unlike the rest I have my anger on my side. Fuelled by determination and rage I run at him. He runs at me too. Before he has time to even move the grip of the knife I send my fist at his jaw. Unexpecting this, he falls to the ground, hitting his head on the wooden floors.

"That was actually really good." He says, spitting blood out of his mouth.

Over and over, I use my rage to fuel my body. Over and over, he is the one getting hit. After another ten times, we stop and he decides to try me with archery.

"Okay, a better way to hold a bow is this." He says, repositioning me.

I pretty much hit every single target except for a few straight in the middle. I look back at Justin. I see a widespread grin straight across his face.

"This year, we may actually have a chance of winning." He says when I hit another target in the middle.

Around 7PM he stops me. He guides me into my bedroom where my stylist and prep team is waiting. Tigris obviously not caring much about my appearwnce walks out of the room whilst the prep team washes out the hair dye from last night. They apply makeup all around my face and before I know it, they tell me they are done.

"Do you think you look okay?" Forn said, with a nice tone in his voice. Infront of me he was holding up a mirror.

"You guys have done a great job!" I tell the prep team, mainly looking at Forn.

The thing is, everybody except Forn seems to be a stuck up Capitol brat that woukd rather care about keeping up with the fashion then helping their tribute stay alive. Best of all, Forn actually seems sincere. A trait most of the Capitol people I have met are missing.

The other two people them suddenly whisper into Forn's ears. He nods, they smile and then they run out. As if knowing what I was about to ask, Forn tells me.

"They left for a fashion premiere."

"Oh."

"Don't you think its rude?" He asks me

Without protest, I nod my head.

"They were trying not to be rude by not telling you, but I guess thatd even more rude." He says

"Hey Forn.. I've got a question." I say

"What is it?" He says

"I've got no idea about fashion.. Can you help me choose my clothes for the photo shoot."

Nodding his head with approval whilst smiling he guides me over towards a few stands of clothes that have been setup. He picks out blue jeans, a black t shirt with two sleeves per arm, the lower ones being brown. He gives me a black jacket with the symbol of district 6 on it.

"You look stunning." He says, once I put all my clothes on.

He then guides me through to the training centres roof, where they are taking he photos. I see them just as they take a photo of Trinity. Her blonde hair pretty much sparkling down to her white dress. I smiled as she passed me on her way back inside. She smiled back at me, her smile full of encouragement.

Forn then guides me on where to stand on the set. I smile and to my surprise, Tigris starts flashing the camera. When she says im done and im ready to go back inside, when I pass her she quietly whispers to me.

"Its rude that the other two thought they had better things to do.. You really do look stunning."

I then get guided back down to the 6th floor where I wash off the now hardening makeup. I then eat dinner with some ice cream cake for dessert and then I goto my bedroom. Putting on my boxers once again I fall down on my bed. Needing the sleep for the days to come.

* * *

**Thanks to Jack1997 for the really nice review! But no, I dont have any plans to become a author anytime soon. Sorry for the long awaited update, I've been working on this chapter throughout the week and because ive been sick I havent been able to update much. So I'm sory about that. Also, no spoilers but the games will begin within the next five chapters. Also I like p!nk's song, Run. For some weird reason it reminds me of Rue from the hunger games. Especially the little girl singing part. Anyways as normal please R+R F+F and even a PM woukd be nice!**

**So till next time, cya!**


	8. 8 Shared Training

**Hi guys, this is a short author note to tell you that my sister's cat just died. I feel really sad. We don't know why she died, she wasn't old or anything. I'm kind of sad. Anyways, nothing else besides that so lets get onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Shared Training.**

I woke up, today at least I didn't have any bad dreams. No me killing things, things killing me, sand dreams, nothing. I went into my bathroom. I pressed a few buttons as I waited for the warm spray of water to come out. Today I decided to smell like vanilla so I pressed the vanilla soap and shampoo options. As I was in the shower, I heard Triston begin to shout through the hallway. Obviously to me and Trinity.

"Oi you two! Stop being lazy and get up, don't wear your normal clothes. Today wear your training clothes with your district logo!" He shouted, it echoing through the hallway into our rooms.

"I'm not lazy, I'm just in the shower!" I shouted out, loud enough so he can hear me.

I waited about three minutes for a response, but I received none. As soon as I decided I was clean enough, I got out of the shower, combed my hair into a fringe, dried my body and then I raided my closet for my training uniform. After I found it, I made my way to the dining room, were everybody was eating breakfast.

"Nice uniform you got there, the stylists decided that they needed something fresh." Triston said as I walked into the room.

Shortly after, Trinity joined us. I noticed that the elevator was going up, I smiled when I saw Tigris there. When they too joined us, Justin started speaking.

"Today, you two will be training with the other tributes."

"What? But they will see what we are good at!" Trinity said in protest.

"That is why you don't show them." He said.

"How can we not show them, if training is training what we are good at!" Trinity said.

"Save it for your sessions with me and Rhiannon." He said.

"Okay." She said, defeated.

"What I want you two to do is stay away from the stations your good at. Will, stay away from archery, throwing and hand to hanf combat. Maybe even stay away from boxing and weight lifting. Trinity you stay away from Archery, edible plants and herbs and camouflage." He says.

"Okay, Triston take these two down." He said.

"Sure." He says

"You two, get up and follow me." Triston orders.

We then get up and we goto the elevator. He presses B and the doors shut. Within ten seconds, the elevator doors open to reveal a giant gym. Triston pushes us out and shuts the elevator door. The other tributes appear to have been waiting a while for us, because by the time we join them around the trainer. They appear to be all there.

"Okay people, today you will be going around picking stations to train." She says.

"You will come to me if your having any problems, or ask another trainer to help." She says.

She then walks off, leaving us to view the stations. I first decided to goto camouflaging. Staying away from the stations I'm good at like Justin said. The instructor there showed me a few types of mud, sand and berries. He showed me to a small rainforest area sectioned off for camouflaging. When I decided what to use, I put it all over my body. I hid behind bushes. When I asked the instructor if he could see me, he replied with:

"Barely, just barely. Keep working on it."

So I did. I think I spent another hour at the station before I decided to move on. Before I left however, the instructor hosed me off so I wasn't trekking mud everywhere. I then decided to move on for fire making.

The instructor there then showed me ways of lighting fires. He shiwed me the newest way: by matches. And then he showed me how by tinderbox and then using sticks and rocks. I copied every single movement he made. By the time I had finished at the station, I had made three little fires. I also learnt some things off the instructor about how to dry things for a fire. I then decided to goto the edible herbs and plants area.

There, I met another instructor. He instructed me on what I can and cant eat he also had some plants from the previous arenas. I decided to have a taste of a few and to my surprise they werent at all so bad. Of course some tasted like shit, but others actually tasted sweet. After thanking the instructor I decided to go onto the swordfighting class.

Then I saw him, Jake Peterson. The area was a little crowded so I had to sit next to him. I noticed he took a look at me, mainly staring at the 6 on my uniform. The instructor had me pair up with someone. It was a spiky haired boy from 8. Indecided I was going to nickname him "Spiky" When we duelled, he seemed to be a fierce opponent. I almost lost to him on a few occasions. But I ended up winning. The instructor then kept pairing me up with people. I ended up beating three, but two also beat me.

Then the call was out for all tribtes to return to their levels. When me and Trinity got there, they were serving dinner.

"Hey you two, howd training go?" Triston said as we got there.

"Fine, good actually." I replied.

"Okay sit down, eat. You deserve it." Justin tells us as we sit down

We eat our dinner and talk during. Afterwards I decide to have a shower because he mud still isnt fully out of my hair. As I dump my clothes on the floor of the bathroom, I put on new boxers. As I walk into my bedroom, something catches my eye. My train pin! Oddly enough its just sitting on my bed. I then put it on my dresser table Not wanting to lose it again. I then jump into bed and I wait for sleep to capture me in ts snare.

* * *

**Once again, please R+R F+F or even a pm would be nice.**


	9. 9 The Hell Of Training

**Thanks for pming me Jack1997, I liked your message and I am aware of a few mistakes. I will attempt to fix them, and if I don't, then I may release a fixed version of the story once it is over. Without further ado, lets goto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Hell Of Training.**

"We have got things to do you two, Wake up!" Triston shouts down the hallway.

"Like always Triston, shut up!" I shout back at him.

"What did you say to me?" He then shouts back through the hallway.

"Never mind!" I shout back at him.

I then half pushup myself off my bed, throwing my doona off. I then goto my closet, grabbing out my training clothes. I then walk into my bathroom, splashing water on my face to wake up. I then comb my hair the way I've had it since the chariot rides. Walking out of my bedroom, I bump into Trinity. We both walk down the hallway together to the dining room.

"So then, what are we doing today?" I ask Justin as I sit down.

"Training course." He says back to me, his face half stuffed with chicken.

"Okay then, will it be hard?" I asked, Justin responding with a shrug of his shoulders.

After our usual breakfast, Triston guided us down to the training centre. I looked to Atala, the head trainer who was standing in front of a massive training course. She got all of the tributes lined up. She then started to explain.

"You tributes are here today to complete this training course. This is to show who of you are behind, and who are in front. We will start with the District 12 Female then end with the District 1 Male. So that means for instance the district 11 male will be fourth in the line, got it?" She said whilst all of us nodded in approval.

I then had a look at the training course. It had twelve stages. First stage had a punching bag hat you needed to punch a certain height to continue. The next stage you needed to carry a 13kg block to a pressure plate to open the door to continue. The other stages I couldn't see yet. We were then sorted my gender and district. I was fourteenth and Trinity was thirteenth. After what seemed to be ages, they allowed Trinity in. She weakly punched the punching bag and it appeared to have hurt her hand. I heard careers behind me giggling like little girls. I saw Trinity being led away by Atala for more training. So far no person has passed the course. I went up and I got ready to start punching. As I punched he punching bag, I got mad it barely moved. It then came back and it knocked me to the ground. I got up whilst having to listen to the careers laughs. As Atala went to come up to me to take me out, I stopped her. I noticed the careers were watching me with intent. I reered my hand back and I swiftly punched it. Like training with Justin, it nearly broke off the hook. It slammed into the wall as the door opened. The punching bag making a giant hole right next to it. I looked back at the careers and I laughed inside at their shocked faces. I then went up to the door and I walked through. I smiled as I heard the door slide shut behind me.

Here is were I see the 13kg block and he pressure plate. As I lift it up, I remember to lift from my knees. I then move closer to the pressure plate, making sure when I drop it I don't drop it on my foot. As I drop it I jump away to make sure it doesn't hit my feet. I then walk through the next door.

What is weird about this stage though, is that as soon as the door shuts I feel like I'm starving I look around and I see berry bushes everywhere. I then head over to a few and I see nightlock. I wont eat that. I then keep walking around and I see a root. The root is Katniss and I decide to eat it. My hunger then being gone as the door opens.

When I progress through the next door, it is hand to hand combat. There is a dummy there and I sigh. I send one blow to the cranium and I send it flying. The next door then opening. I, walking through it.

The next stage, to my delight is throwing knives. Four dummies pop up as I grab four knives. As they are coming at me I strike three in the heart, but I miss one. I then grab a knife out of one of the dummies that have been hit, using it to spear the remainder in the neck. The next door then opening as the knife hits the dummy.

As I walk through the door I come into a area with sticks. Thinking back, I make a firepit. I then use a rock and a stick to spark the fire. When the fire is there for about a minute the door opens and I am allowed to continue.

I then see a bow and arrow and I automatically know what I have to do. As soon as I grab the bow and arrows five targets appear I then put a arrow in the quiver and I pull it back according to how far away my target is. I then aim and I fire. Hitting the target straight in the middle. I do the exact same thing to the other targets. Overall I hit all of them in the middle. I then put the stuff down and I continued through the door.

This time there was a tv screen, and it had a two minute countdown. It also said HIDE. I looked above the tv and I saw a moving webcam. Instinctively, I picked up mud and I threw it at the camera. Just to make sure, I covered myself with mud as I hid in the mud. I then hear the buzzer go off for the countdown as I continue hiding. Im there for about a minute bedore the door opens.

As I walk through it, I'm sprayed with water. A poster on the wall indicates I need to look for someone camouflaged. I then kick bushes apart just to be sure. I then snap a stick and I run accross mud with it. Then I see one more thing a person could hide in: a little pond. I goto it and I search the lilipads. When I goto lift one up, a dummy with a string tied to its foot comes up. The door then opening so then I decide to continue.

In there is the sword fighting instructor, when the door behind me shuts, he throws me a sword. I catch it and we proceed to fight. The clashing of our swords is that loud that I reckon the careers woukd be able to hear. With one strong blow, I send his sword out of hks hand. It then is knocked into the roof, causing cracks to appear. The door to the next room opening as I proceed through it.

On the other side, There are swinging punching bags, there is a course with a open door on the other side. As I'm running through careful not to fall into holes, I nearly get hit by punching bags. When I'm about halfway there, I have an idea. As a punching bag is coming towards me, I jump and hug it. As it swings around it gets near the open door. I then jump off and slide through the open door. It then shuttig behind me.

On the wall there is another tv, it tells me that I need to show I can use all the weapons before continuing. I then pick up a mace and a dummy pops up. I then sideswing it at the dummys face and it gets sent to the ground, the mace remaining in its cheek. I then pick up a axe and I swing it down on a dummies head. I then grab a harpoon and I throw it into a dummies head. I then pick up a sword and I slash the dummies neck. The door then opening and I walk out. I then sit on a couch and I wait. Only Jake Peterson makes it through though.

"Listen I'm sorry.." He begins.

"Me and my mates were wondering if.. You wanna join the career pack with us in the arena." He says.

"I don't know, I'll think about it."

"Youd better, one wrong move and your dead. Remember that." He says, threatening me.

The door then opening as I walk outside wanting to think. I then go up my elevator to my level, where I meet Justin. We then all sit down and wait for Trinity. It is around 10PM she gets back, looking exhausted.

After dinner, I invite Justin into my room to talk.

"I've been asked to join the careers, Justin." I say when the door shuts behind him.

"And what was your answer?"

"I'll think about it."

"Think fast Will, careers arent patient." He says with a grim look on his face.

"So they would kill me, if I don't think fast?" I say.

"Probably." He says.

"This could also be a trick." He says, whilst walking out of my room.

I then take my clothes off, throwing on my normal night clothes. I then jump into bed, ponderig my decision. Before going to sleep, I fiddle with my silver train pin, left on my table. Pretty much as soon as I put it back, I fall asleep.

* * *

**Once again, thanks for the pm. So please R+R F+F or even a pm would be nice! You will even be mentioned in the next chapter!**


	10. 10 Short Temper

**Thank you to everybody that has reviewed, pmed, Favourited or Followed and Rate. Without you, I certainly wouldn't of come this far in the story. Although I do wish that out of the over 200 people that have read, could write a quick five second review, It doesn't just happen. It is really easy though and you don't even have to register!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Short Temper.**

"Wake uup! Its going to be a very good day for you two!" Triston shouts down the hallway, he kind of sounds happy.

It has been a couple of weeks since the course. And I'm really worried. In three days I could be dead. I haven't given my answer to Jake yet, I just never seem to see him. Like any other normal day, I have a shower, whilst I'm in there, Triston shouts again down the hallway.

"Huurry up, Will! We are running out of time!"

Although I do like using a towel rather than the blow dry method the Capitol has, its faster. So when I'm finished, I press blow dry. It blows every single drop of water off my body. I quickly throw on my training uniform and I comb my hair. Just in time too, because just as I finish, Triston drags me out of the bathroom into the dining room. Before he drags me into the elevator, I quickly grab an apple.

"Straighten up, look strong." Triston says, his Capitol accent almost making me laugh.

I do as he says and the doors open. It reveals me to a line of tributes sitting on chairs. Trinity and I walk out, sit down and Triston zooms away i the elevator. Almost instantly, a female voice starts talking.

"One by one, each one of you will be sent into the training centre. This time, however you will be being assessed by the game makers for your training scores, First is, Gianna Lemb." The female voice said, as a overconfident Gianna struts into the training centre.

Time after time, tributes walk into the training centre. Trinity heads in before me and before the door shuts behind her, I flash her a can do smile. Another fifteen minutes pass before I am allowed in, I walk in smiling whilst I hear the sliding door click shut behind me. I look up to see the gamemakers. All of them appeared to be dressed in a white uniform, all except for one who I assumed was the head. I walked up to the middle, grabbing throwing knives on my way. Only then do I notice that only two or three of them aren't pissed off their faces.

I then cough in my attempt to get them to acknowledge I'm here. Only the ones that aren't pissed turn and watch. I then throw three blades at once, each one individually hitting a targets bullseye. What frustrates me even more is that only two of them clap. I then pick up a bow and arrow, When I shoot I miss two targets, only getting a nine with them. The rest I hit the bullseye. I then put on boxing gloves and I look up at the gamemakers. Now only one is looking at me. The rest are focusing on a story the head gamemaker is telling. Using my anger from the gamemakers, I punch the punching bag as hard as I can it then making a giant rip in the leather. The velcro up the top snapping sending the whole thing coming down. Only when the loudness of the bag hitting the floor does the gamemakers turn. My short temper then overriding me once again. I take more throwing knives and I start yelling.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE MEANT TO BE DOING YOUR JOBS! Not sitting their pissed off your faces whilst someone is trying to get your attention because it could be their life or death! You people basically have 24 lives in your hand, you choose who lives out of the 24, its your choice wether to kill them or not! You people basically kill children, as if it was a press of a button and you don't even care! Did you think that those people had nothing to come back to? Well if you did your wrong! All they want is fifteen minutes of your time, and that means the world to them! Its your job anyways!" And with that, I throw three throwing knives, each one narrowly missing he head and hitting the wall behind him.

"You wanna know what? You all make me feel sick. I hope you can live with yourselves knowing that within he next month, you have killed off another twenty three children, twenty three innocent little lives. And you don't need to dismiss me, I'll leave myself." I say, taking in each one of their faces, some have guilt, some even shock. The head gamemaker's is full of rage. I just storm out of the room, into the elevator and I goto my level.

"How'd it go?" Justin asks, with a excited Triston behind him.

"I threw knives."

"Great, they wouldn't be able to ignore your superb accuracy."

"Yeah, they wouldn't if he knives were going at them." And with that, I notice Triston drop to the floor.

"YOU DID WHAT?" He asks/yells.

"Exactly what I just said." I say, pushing past him to see a fainted Triston.

"Please don't tell me you did what I think you did." Triston says, waking up from fainting.

"I can't Triston, because I did."

Over the next three hours, I wait, watching the tv intensely. When I think about what I did, I just regard it with foolishness. I have practically greeted my death with no fear. When the tv starts the training score programme, everybody sits down and Triston turns it up.

I watch and grip the couch even harder when I see Gianna getting a 9 and Jake, a 10. They must of done something really good because Glow only gets a 8. I notice Noelani got a 7 and Aerwyna, a 9. This shocked me due to Noelani looking better built then her. After a while, Trinity pops up and she gets a 6. People pat her on the back but stop when they see me pop up on the screen. A brief silence happens and even I'm shocked when I see a 10 on the screen. Everybody screams from their excitement. Trinity just comes closer to me and whispers, "Allies?" I nod in approval whilst I see Spiky popup on the screen. He got a 5. Triston then turns off the tv screen whilst we all celebrate in excitement. We eat heaps of cake with the stylists leaving almost no room for dinner.

As I go to go into bed, I hear the door slide open behind me.

"You realise the gamemakers have now put a target on you, right?" Justin says.

"I figured, but I was nice to them, after all I gave the head a haircut." I say, smiling at myself.

"Im serious, make allies. Or you will find yourself dead in the bloodbath." He says with a grim note in his voice. He then leaves the room, letting the door sliding shut behind him.

Too tired to care yet, I snuggle deep down into bed after getting my usual sleepwear off. I fall asleep like I never have before. Fearing that this may be the last bit of sleep I probably will ever get before being put to sleep, forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far, in the next 3 chapters the games will begin! So please R+R and F+F and even a pm would be nice! Also, I'm going to fix some story errors so it is easier to read. Thanks, - wy479**


	11. 11 Perfection Training

**Thankyou to everybody that managed to favourite, pm and all that good stuff. I had partially wrote this chapter around a month ago but real life stuff stopped me. I became sick TWICE, someone messed up a game I was working on whilst I was taking a break etc. So my life has been hectic atm. Anyways I thank you, the readers for waiting this long! Please R+R F+F and even the occasional pm would be nice. Constructive criticism is appreciated. So without further ado, lets stop my jibber jabbering and lets start the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - "Perfection" Training.**

_I appeared in a dark room, faces of evilly smiling gamemakers around me._

_"Your going to diee.."_

_"Your going to diiiieee."_

_Tears then freely flowing from my eyes._

_"Stop it, all of you.. you monsters!"_

_"We are the monsters? You almost killed me.. Now you will pay!"_

_I screamed in pain as a knife hits my leg, being sent down from the force of the blow. A woman gamemaker then coming upto me, grinning and then whispering._

_"Your dead." And then she raises her axe and brings it down upon me._

"Aaaahhh" I shout, waking up, Triston had just opened the door when I shouted, it seems to have ruffled a few feathers.

"Y y you k k know the u u usual.." He says.

"The usual what?" I ask, half asleep.

"W w wake up, its going to be another big day." He says, obviously still frightened.

"A a and today just put on normal clothes.. There is no training scheduled." He says before leaving my room.

I quickly get up and I open my drawers. I pick out the usual Hunger Games jacket jeans and shirt, only this time it has White and Black instead of Black being the main colour and white the secondary. I then walk into my bathroom, jumping into my shower, choosing the vanilla scent option. I then jump out, choosing blow dry on a button and having a fan get every single drop of water off me. I then style my hair and I put on the clothes I picked out. I then pin my silver train badge to my jacket and I zip my jacket. I throw on some sneakers and I meet the others in the dining room where they are waiting.

"So then, what do I have going on now?" I ask.

"Youve forgotten havent you?"

"Forgotten what?"

"Your interviews are tonight, tomorrow you could be dead." He says.

It finally hits me, within the next 24 hours, I could be dead. I almost cry, but I have to be strong. For everybody. Around breakfast I mainly poked at my breakfast, until Tristan yells at me telling me I need to be in the best condition.

After a while, Tristan takes me off to my room, were he opens my blinds and the windows.

"We need to give you, "Perfection Training. Of sorts." He says.

"We need to figure out what youll do in your interview. Thats what both me and Rhiannon will do, we will swap around lunch and at 6 PM we will hand you over to your stylist and prep team." He said, I nodding in agreement.

"Now lets see what style you are.."

"Lets try friendly." He says, then asking me more and more questions, I having to answer in a friendly manner.

We ended up trying a few, but this was the results:

Childish: No

Friendly: Maybe

Bloodthursty: HELL NO!

Sexy: Im a bit too young for that.

Funny: Yes.

But afterwards, Justin and me got 1 on 1 time due to finishing early.

"Need any advice?"

"No."

"Okay then, I'll quiz you."

"What do you do in the first sixty seconds."

"Wait, im not a suicidal idiot."

"Do you run towards the cornucopia?"

"No."

"Do you stay away from the careers?"

"Yes, they want to kill me."

"What berries arent edible, in other words could kill you?"

"Nightlock and Remnant."

"What colour are they?"

"Nightlock is black, Remnant is a eery blue."

"Good.. Good."

"Justin, Ive got a question."

"Yes?" He says.

"Well, I've been thinking.. If I do end up winning these games.. One thing I have been wondering is.."

"Yes? What?" He asks.

"How do you deal with killing someone?"

His face then dropping, a stone hard face replacing the old one I once knew.

"Sadly.. You don't." He says, sadly.

"Oh.." I say, with a sad look on my face.

I don't want to die, but I don't want to kill anybody. I wish I was just back at home helping my dad on the trains and such.. I guess you never know what your missing before its taken from you.

I almost break down, but then Triston quickly comes to my rescue.

"Calm down.. Calm down.. I will help you in that arena. Even if I have to become a sponsor myself."

"The most important thing is, is there anybody you like.. Anybody you want to have an alliance with?"

"Well, Ill team with Trinity.. And if Noelani from 4 isnt a career, I'd like him to come along too, and his sister if she wants."

"Okay." He says with a smile.

After a while, lunch is delivered. I eat it and then I'm sent straight to Rhiannon for Etiquette training.

"Hello." She says when I enter.

"Hi. We don't speak much do we?" I say.

"No we don't.. But maybe if you survive we could. But of course, I'm rooting for Trinity." She says, with a smile on her face.

She shows me how to properly tie a tie (Most of the poorer districts dont even have suits, so it was no surprise to anybody I didn't know how.) I slip on my suit, tie the tie and I'm almost done. Besides the fact that I need to learn how to deal with my emotions.

"Now, whenever you feel stressed, look to me or Triston. We will calm you down." She says.

"Whenever you feel anger, imagine killing one of the other tributes. Particularly one you hate." She says.

She then pushes me off to my stylist and her team. They fix my hair, put on some makeup (Covering some bruises on my knuckles.), Clipping my nails and then finally waxing off some hair that was annoying them. Then Tigris walks into the room with a really nice looking black suit.

Once I put it on, I thank her but then she tells me to stop and watch.

"Stop, watch this darling.. You'll love it!" She says, a purr in her voice, my prep team watching excitedly from the background.

I looked in the mirror as Tigris presses a button. My collar lights up with an azure light. So does my tie and a few other parts of my suit. Thing is, I can't feel any wires. They must be embedded into the cloth or something.

"Thanks, it looks great!" I tell everybody. I go to pull them all into a hug, but Tigris awkwardly walks away.

About an hour later I am taken downstairs to the interview room. Caesar Flickerman is there and this year, his colour is a grassy green.

"Hello everybody.. And meet this years tributes for the 69th Annual Hunger Games" He says, in an announcers voice.

The order is Girl, Boy from District 1 - 12 , meaning ill be the 12th person to be interviewed, hopefully the audience wont be bored by then. Time flies and along the way, I conceal my laugh as Harry attempts to pull off a "Helpless" act just for Caesar to make a joke and him, to respond in an angered tone.

"Next person is Will, From District 6!" He says, I hear screaming from the audience and I come out of my trance of boredom. I walk upto the stage and he smiles to me, I smile back.

"And he has three minutes on the clock! Go!" A cameraman says, pointing to the countdown clock.

"Well hello Will!" Caesar says in his usually positive tone.

"Hey Caesar!" I say, smiling.

"Well, getting to the questions.. How did you score a 10? Being the youngest competitor?" He asks.

"Caesar he isnt allowed to answer that!" A man says fom the crowd.

"Of course, Okay than Will, what is yor most favourite food in the capitol?"

"The cake, Especially the mud cake." I say, grinning.

"Well, you folks at home know I cant eat that, Otherwise I'll lose my perfect figure!" He says, some people laugh.

"But then again Caesar, I need to get all the wait I can, it is the Hunger Games after all, Ill win if im filled to the brim!" I say, people in the crowd laughing from my "Stupidity."

"How do you feel about the games Will, do you think you will win?"

"I will hope that I do Caesar, but then again, I cant do anything without you guys!" I say, piinting to the crowd. Justin then giving me a thumbs up.

"Well do you want to know your odds of winning?"

"Sure Caesar."

"1 in 6" He says.

"Wow, I didnt expect that!" I say.

"Yeah and I went down to the betting shops, wow your line was crowded. But don't tell Snow I was betting, my head will be on a pike!" He says, winking deviously at the crowd. The loud buzzer then going off.

He then gets up, I do too. He then raises my hand in the air.

"Will, from 6 everybody!" He says, girls throwing roses at me, I then grabbing a few.

"Any last words?" He asks me.

"Thanks to the girls that threw roses, I might be able to make it into a weapon, but then again, they might not met me in!" I say, before taking my seat.

An hour later and the tributes are behind the stage. Then I see Harry walking upto me.

"Made a decision?" He asks me.

"Yes, and no." I say, anger rippin through his face. He then pushes me up against the brick wall, holding me by my collar.

"Youve just signed your own death warrant. This is your last chance!" He shouts aloud, most tributes turning around shocked. I was about to say no again when Noelani came up.

"Oi, let him go." E says in a deffiant voice. He then drops me to the ground, Noelani by my side.

"You didnt need to do that." I say.

"Its fine." He says.

"Listen I was wondering if you want to team. Your sister can come too." I say.

"Sure, but she wont be coming. Shes with them." He says, eyeing down the careers.

"Okay, we are also with Trinity." I say.

"Okay fine!" He says with a smile.

We then split up, I going back to my level, eating dinner and then going to bed. Needing all the sleep I could get for the horrors ill face tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks to eveybody who waited patiently!**


	12. 12 It starts

**Thank you to the OC's of panem of being the first ever community on one of my stories.. It just makes me happy this is going somewhere. As usual, R+R and F+F, or even a pm would be nice! But literally, it only takes like two seconds and it makes my day. So if you want me, the author happy, DO IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - "It" Begins.**

_"Run!" I hear Noelani shout as we are being chased by a pack of mutts._

_"Thats what I'm doing!" I shouted back to him._

_"Don't they just give up?" Trinity says._

_I looked behind myself for a split second, I cursed myself in doing so. The weird sand golem things merged into a giant sand golem. As it slammed its fists down upon us, my whole body collapses. I watch as sand fills my mouth, suffocating me to death. My last thoughts are: Bye everybody, I'll miss you._

I wake up, tears leaking down the holes in my eyes. Streaming down my face past my chin. I look at Triston standing in the doorway, he was obviously just about to get me up. But for what...

Oh god! I forgot, the Hunger Games are today. I could be dead within the next.. Five hours. Oh god. I make my way to the dining room, I checked for my pin, but it seems it has disappeared. Once there, I practically stuff my face full with food. When my stomach was full to the brim, I quickly took glasses of water, drinking them in giant gulps as if I had no time left.

"So then, we rang the other mentors and they have agreed to your alliances." Justin says aloud. Rhiannon and him look like they have accomplished something.

"Wait, alliances?" I ask to Justin.

"Yes, Trinity wanted to make an alliance to the girl from 11." He says.

"You both wanted each other in your alliance too. So that is sorted." Rhiannon says.

Trinity and I both look at each other, grinning.

"So then who is in your alliance?" She asks.

"Noelani from 4, I like the guy.. He is nice." I say.

"Yeah I agree, but he seems a bit protective of his sister." She says.

"Well of course, he fears for her life.. One of them has to die so the other can live." I say.

She then stops, thinking thoughtfully when I hear a ding from our elevator. Our heads all turn as we see a squad of peacekeepers walking in.

"Are you ready?" The strong, squad leader asks.

"As ready as we will ever be." I answer with a puff.

They then strongly grab Trinity's and my arms they then drag us into the elevator. I then feel like I'm being pushed up. We are obviously going to the higher levels.. But for what?

Once the elevators stop, the peacekeepers drag us out on top of the roof. There are two ladders, I'm escorted to the one on the left and Trinity, on the right. Only then do I realise I'm still wearing my tuxedo from last night. I kind of feel humiliated due to how ridiculous I look. As I go to climb the ladder, I feel a electrical current freezing me to it. As if time has slowed and all I can do is watch. Once the ladder is dragged up, a woman dressed as a doctor walks up with a needle.

"Stay still and this will hurt less." She tells me.

"Please.. No.. I hate needles. I'm petrified of them." I say with a little stutter in my voice.

"You will have to face much worse things in that arena. This is just a tracker so we know where you are, so we never will lose you. Also, to make sure you don't escape somehow." She tells me.

She jabs it into my arm and I feel immense pain. As if my arm was on fire. As soon as she takes it out however, I don't feel a thing.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" She asks me.

The electrical current on the ladder then releases me, allowing me to move around the hovercraft. I take a seat and Fawn comes to me.

"Hey." He tells me in a friendly voice.

"Hey, I thought Tigris was meant to be coming, due to her being the stylist."

"Yeah she was, but there was a fashion show about animals that she wanted to go to, so she left it to me." He says.

He then sits opposite me as all the windows around us are evaporated of light, I go to look out of them, but all I see is a black screen.

"We are approaching the arena.. Don't worry. It'll be another two hours before those sixty seconds are over." He says.

"Oh and if you were wondering, I took your pin." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"They need to take it to see if it can be used unfairly against other tributes, One year a girl had a poisoned throwing knife in a little rubber ball she brought along. You'd think she would've won.. But she got mutts released on her for cheating." He says.

"Oh.. Well is it back yet?" I ask.

"Yes.. I will give it to you when you put your arena clothes on." He says.

I then feel the hovercraft descending deep into the earth. I'm then blindfolded and taken into my prep room. As they take it off I notice that it has a table full of food and drinks. There is also a shower and a weird tube looking thing. There is also a speaker in the corner of the room. I then decide to take a shower, washing myself head to toe, wanting myself to smell of vanilla, I used the vanilla soap and shampoo. When I was done, I blow dried myself using the button and Fawn walks in.

"Oh hey, didn't mean to disturb you." He says.

"Oh its fine, so what are you holding there?" I say, looking at clothes he has holding.

"This is your arena uniform, your pin is already attached." He says.

I put them on, weirdly enough, they are really thin. It comes with a hood and feeling it, like my clothes it is paper thin. My clothes are fully white, with a small HG 6 logo on it. They seem awfully like.. Oh I can't remember at this minute.. But it'll come to me later.

"How do I look?" I say, doing a small spin around.

"Fine, great actually. The clothes fit you. And here are your shoes." He says, handing me some trekking boots.

I quickly throw them on, they also being white. My pin seems to fit perfectly with this uniform. Then I take some food, making sure my stomach is full, I then gulp down even more water. I then sit down next to Fawn.

"Stay alive." He says.

"I will."

"Oh and.. a friend of mine and me have had a little competition. He thinks you won't win, whereas I, think you will. So please win for me. I really want to win this little "Bet" He says, winking at me.

The rest of our talk was mostly pointless. Then a pleasant voice calls out over the speaker.

"Tributes, please finish your goodbyes and then step on the tribute plate." She says.

I then hug Fawn, say goodbye and I step in the tube. The doorway then concealing itself with the rest of the glass tube as I am risen into darkness. About 5 seconds later, I see light fastly approaching me. When my plate has stopped on the platform, It takes a couple of seconds for my eyes to readjust to the light. I then look around and it confirms my nightmares.

The arena is a desert.

* * *

**How do you guys feel about that chapter? I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please F+F R+R and even a pm would be nice! Cya next time!**


End file.
